Divers need real-time blood gas level monitoring to maintain their wellbeing, especially during the ascending operation. For example, ascending too fast may result in symptoms such as decompression sickness, commonly referred to as the bends. Real-time monitoring of the gas saturation level of the diver's blood enables the diver to control the ascending speed according to its physiological condition, greatly reduces the risks of bends and increase the flexibility of the diver. Unfortunately, current divers rely on empirical diving tables, a one size fits all solution. Aircraft personnel can experience similar problems when ascending to high altitude if their cabin is not pressurized enough.